La traición
by swag-little-fan
Summary: 100% Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Zutara Fanfic: La traición

Este fic es 100% Zuko y Katara, esta historia se desarrolla antes de que Zuko se une al Avatar, pero cuando ya era un traidor de su nación.

Capitulo Uno

Aang: Katara podrías acompañarme a dar un paseo?

Katara: Claro Aang!(muy feliz)

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque cerca de un lago y una cueva. Para su suerte empezó a llover. Y se refugiaron en la cueva.

Aang: Bueno creo que pasaremos la noche aquí.

Katara: Hace frio y esta oscuro ojala tuviéramos una fogata.

Aang: Katara sabes que nunca más hare fuego control, pero podemos hacer una fogata manualmente.

Aang hizo una fogata para mantenerlos caliente, pero como había mucho viento el fuego se extinguió.

Aang ya le había demostrado a Katara lo que sentía por ella, pero ella solo lo veía como un hermano.

Entonces en un impulso descontrolado Aang tomo a Katara y la beso, ella se quedó sorprendida y después lo alejo de si, el enojado uso tierra control para aferrarla a la pared dejando inmóvil sus mano y pies.

Katara: Aang que haces suéltame. Le dijo muy molesta

Aang se acercó más a ella hasta que la beso con furia y le empezó a romper su kimono azul.

Katara empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y cuando el beso termino no dudo en gritar.

Katara: Auxilio, alguien AYUDEME!

Aang no le tomo importancia y empezó a besar el cuello de la morena y a tocarla.

Katara: Déjame ir, por favor, suéltame. Suplicaba desconsolada.

Aang se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

Nada evitara que seas mía.

Y después de eso empezó a abrir y quitar la ropa de Katara, mientras ella luchaba pero era inútil, estaba atrapada por las rocas que sujetaban sus muñecas y tobillos y eso la comenzaba a lastimar.

Katara: Ayúdenme. Grito mientras Aang ya estaba tocando sus pechos y piernas y seguía besando su cuello.

Cerca de ahí estaba el campamento de Zuko que escucho los gritos de la maestra agua y fue a investigar.

Cuando entro a la cueva pudo ver como el Avatar estaba a punto de retirar por completo la ropa de la maestra agua y lo ataco al ver la cara de dolor y sufrimiento de Katara.

Con Aang ya inconsciente en el suelo de la cueva, el príncipe trataba de liberar cuidadosamente a Katara.

Cuando por fin libero totalmente a Katara, ella lo abrazo fuertemente aun llorando, esto fue tan rápido que el joven maestro fuego tardo unos segundos en devolverle en abrazo.

Los brazos de Zuko alrededor de Katara le dieron seguridad y dejo de llorar tan desconsoladamente.

El maestro fuego no supo que más hacer hasta que ella se separó de él.

Zuko: Estas bien?

Katara: Si Gracias a ti Zuko. Dijo soltando una lágrima

Zuko: (casi hipnotizado por los ojos azules de Katara) Quieres que te lleve a tu campamento?

Katara: No, no quiero regresar jamás. Mientras seguía llorando y Zuko limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Katara: Zuko….

Zuko: Si?

Katara: Podría ir contigo?

Zuko: Muy bien, tomándola en brazos.

Katara: Gracias por cuidar de mí. Zuko sonrío para tranquilizarla y salió de la cueva con Katara en brazos.

Zuko: No hay problema.

Katara recargo su cabeza en su pecho y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zuko, este solo se estremeció por el contacto de su piel con la de ella.

Katara: Estamos lejos de tu campamento?

Zuko: No ya casi llegamos. Dijo con voz algo ronca.

Al llegar al campamento Zuko acurruco a Katara en la cama y como solo había una se la dejo a Katara, mientras él se recostaba en el piso.

* * *

Dejen comentarios, sujerencias, criticas son bien resividas y necesito ayuda para seguir con los capitulos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

Zuko: Descansa mañana te llevare al rio para que te bañes.

Katara: Gracias, pero no creo poder dormir.

Zuko se sentó al pie de la cama y la tapo con una sábana.

Katara: Quédate conmigo. Se sonrojo con su petición al igual que Zuko, pero este solo le dio un beso en la frente como confirmación.

La noche paso y Katara al ver que Zuko estaba temblando de frio decidió cargarlo hasta la cama y dormir con él.

Cuando Zuko despertó y noto que estaba en la cama al lado de la maestra agua no pudo evitar un sonrojo ya que ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho.

Zuko se levantó y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a Katara.

Katara: Buenos días.

Zuko: Buenos días, ahora que ya despertaste quiero preguntarte como me pudiste levantar y llevar hasta la cama?

Katara: Bueno no soy fuerte así que use sangre-control.

Después de eso Zuko reviso las muñecas y tobillos de la joven que estaban mal herido así que decidió llevarla cargando hasta el río.

Katara: No es necesario casi no me duele. Mintió.

Zuko: No dejare que te lastimes más.

Katara: Esta bien pero yo misma que curare y ya no tendrás que cargarme.

Zuko la llevo al rio donde efectivamente ella curo sus heridas.

Katara: Gracias por todo Zuko.

Zuko: No hay de qué, pero ahora báñate en lo que yo voy a buscar algo de comer.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cueva donde quedo el Avatar…..

Aang: Maldita sea Zuko se la llevo, pero no importa pase lo que pase Katara terminara siendo mía.

Después el avatar se levantó y decidió usar sus heridas como excusa para decirle a Sokka que Zuko había secuestrado a Katara.

Cuando Aang llego al Templo del Aire le dijo la mentira del siglo a Sokka y él le creyó.

Sokka: Ese estúpido maestro fuego no sabe con quién se metió, en cuanto lo encuentre lo voy a matar.

* * *

Dejen comentarios, sujerencias, criticas son bien resividas y necesito ayuda para seguir con los capitulos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres

De regreso con Zuko y Katara….

Zuko: Katara ya volví puedo pasar? Grito Zuko a lo lejos.

Katara: Si ya estoy vestida.

Zuko fue hasta la maestra agua y dejo un cesto lleno de frutas al lado de ella.

Katara: Zuko te puedo preguntar algo?

Zuko: Claro, dime

Katara: Porque me salvaste? No es que no esté agradecida.

Zuko: Pues….. (no tenía ni idea de respuesta inventar así que solo dijo la verdad) la verdad es que pues al ver como el avatar te lastimaba sentí una rabia y entonces te salve.

Katara se sonrojo al igual que Zuko y le dijo: GRACIAS

Zuko: No deberías agradecerme tanto.

Katara: Pero lo quiero hacer, le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Zuko la rodeo con sus brazos correspondiendo su abrazo.

Katara lo miró a los ojos, y él no apartó la mirada. Entonces, con un valor que poseía en un lugar fuera de su cuerpo, frotó la nariz contra su cuello. Él se estremeció y ella intentó reprimir una sonrisa.  
Se acercó un poco más a él, lo bastante para llegar a tocarlo, y vio que tragaba saliva con dificultad. Le dio un beso suave en la base de la garganta y este solo pudo dar un pequeño gemido.

Zuko: Por favor no hagas eso, le dijo al oído.

Katara: Porque no?

Zuko: Porque yo te amo y no quiero ilusionarme porque sé que estás haciendo estas cosas solo porque estas sentimental y todo eso.

Katara se acercó más a él y le dio un suave y tierno beso.

Katara: Yo también te amo.

Zuko incrédulo: De verdad?

Katara: Si yo te amo porque has demostrado que en verdad has cambiado y te has ganado toda mi confianza.

Zuko…

Katara se apartó de él y después le dijo: Quiero olvidarme de todo y de todos, pero aun así la guerra seguirá.

Zuko: No te preocupes el día del cometa el Avatar deberá cumplir su destino y yo el mío.

Katara: Pero qué tal si no lo hace por lo sucedido anoche.

Zuko: Entonces acompáñame con él para llegar a un acuerdo.

Katara: Yo no quiero volver a verlo.

Zuko: Solo será por hoy y después te prometo que no te dejare sola.

* * *

Dejen comentarios, sujerencias, criticas son bien resividas y necesito ayuda para seguir con los capitulos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuatro:

Entonces emprendieron el viaje al Templo del Aire del Oeste

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo Katara fue buscar a Sokka y Toph que estaban junto con el Avatar y les conto todo mientras Aang estaba siendo vigilado por Zuko.

Sokka: Aang eres un maldito. dice mietras casi mata a Aang con su espada.

Toph lo aprisiono en una cárcel de tierra.

Aang: Sabes que también se tierra-control. Verdad Toph. dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Zuko: Pero no fuego- control y con eso me basta para derrotarte. dijo muy enojado.

Katara se aferro al brazo de Zuko para tranqulizarlo.

Sokka: Zuko gracias por salvar a mi hermana estoy eternamente agradecido.

Zuko: Lo hice porque era lo correcto.

Katara le da un beso en la mejilla y este la abraza.

Toph: Pero ahora que haremos si ya no podemos confiar en el Avatar?

Zuko: Pues por eso venimos para hacer un acuerdo.

Sokka: Que clase de acuerdo?

Zuko: Que Aang derrote al Señor del Fuego Ozai y aprenda fuego control para terminar la guerra y después cada quien haga su vida, pero él no podrá acercase a Katara y yo cuidare de ella.

Sokka: Me parece bien pero entonces debemos apresuranos por el cometa.

Zuko: Exacto, así que será mejor emepzar cuanto antes.

En los días siguientes Toph se encargaba de vigilar los movimientos de Aang, mientras no estaba practicando con Zuko, haci ella al igual que los demás practicaban sus elementos. Hasta que por fin llego el día de enfrentar al Señor del fuego Ozai.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Pero ese día se dan cuenta de que Aang no está y todos se preocupan.

Mientras tanto Aang está en lo que parece una isla y cree estar en el mundo de los espíritus. Pero luego se da cuenta de que está sobre un León Tortuga y va hasta su cabeza, para preguntarle algo ya que según sus costumbres es una criatura con gran sabiduría.

Aang: Que tengo que hacer para vencer a Ozai sin tener que quitarle su vida.

León Tortuga: la verdadera mente puede afrontar las mentiras e ilusiones sin perderse, el verdadero corazón puede palpar el veneno de la ira sin ser afectado, y desde el principio de los tiempos, la oscuridad ha crecido en el vacío, pero debe retirarse ante la luz purificadora.

Y con ello pone dos de sus garras sobre la frente y el pecho de Aang y ambos son envueltos por una luz dorada. Después, la Tortuga deja a Aang en la costa y se despide.

Después de ese encuentro Aang se encuentra a sus compañeros y les cuenta todo lo ocurrido.

Zuko: Muy bien ahora que sabes lo que tienes que hacer vamos a la Nación del Fuego.

Todos suben a Appa y se van volando. Pero luego se separan al ver los dirigibles de la Nación del Fuego, Aang, Sokka y Toph se quedan para impedir la invasión mientras que Zuko y Katara se van en Appa hasta el palacio real para evitar la coronación de Azula.

Cuando Aang llega enfrenta a los soldados de la nación del fuego junto con Sokka y Toph, para después enfrentar al señor del fuego.

Mientras tanto Katara y Zuko enfrentan a Azula y logran vencerla y con ello Zuko es el nuevo señor del fuego.

Zuko: Katara lo logramos ahora podemos estar juntos y casarnos.

Katara: Si mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de escuchar eso.

Mientras tanto con Aang

Ozai ataco a Aang y como la potencia del ataque hace que Aang choque contra uno de los pilares rocosos, y una protuberancia golpea el punto donde impactó el rayo de Azula que provocando que Aang recupere el Estado Avatar. Ozai se acerca a las rocas bajo las cuales ha quedado sepultado Aang, pero este emerge en Estado Avatar para sorpresa del Señor del Fuego, y tras parar fácilmente un ataque de Ozai, se envuelve en una esfera hecha con aire, fuego, tierra y agua, dispuesto a continuar el combate. Ozai no se deja vencer tan facilmete pero Aang con rápidos movimientos de Tierra-Control, ata sus manos con rocas, y usa con él Energia-control, el conocimiento que le había transferido la tortuga-león, que permite al Avatar dominar la Energía espiritual de los maestros. Aang y Ozai brillan con energías azul y roja, y aunque la energía de Ozai casi logra corromper a Aang, este se sobrepone y su energía consume a la del Señor del Fuego; un resplandor brillante los rodea a ambos y una columna de luz se proyecta hacia el cielo.

Esa misma tarde Zuko y Katara se casan y todos están muy felices por ellos.

Sokka como ya finalizo la guerra regresa al Polo Sur con su padre y Suki y les da las noticias a todos.

Toph y Aang se unen como pareja por el momento de novios y viajan por todo el mundo excepto a la Nación del Fuego ya que Aang tiene prohibido ir a ahí por orden del Señor del Fuego Zuko.


End file.
